Inside Out (Skippy and Slappy Ultimate Looney Style)
Skippy and Slappy Ultimate Looney's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter) *Sadness - Nermal (Garfield) *Disgust - Bonnie Tyler *Anger - Michael Jackson *Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Bing Bong - Cubot (The Care Bears Family: I, Robot Heart) *Jill's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Angel (Rock & Rule) *Jill's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Dreamitchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Fear - Timon (The Lion King) *Meg - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Skiploom (Pokemon) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Wally/Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Rihanna *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Little Miss Sunshine (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Molly Collins (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Champ Bear and Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Skippy and Slappy Ultimate Looney Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Skippy and Slappy Ultimate Looney Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Skippy and Slappy Ultimate Looney Style) - Pinch Raccoon Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Skippy and Slappy Ultimate Looney Style) - Nermal We Should Cry *Inside Out (Skippy and Slappy Ultimate Looney Style) - Bonnie Tyler Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Skippy and Slappy Ultimate Looney Style) - Michael Jackson My Bad *Inside Out (Skippy and Slappy Ultimate Looney Style) - Jon Arbuckle Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Skippy and Slappy Ultimate Looney Style): Jenny Foxworth's First Date? *Inside Out (Skippy and Slappy Ultimate Looney Style) - Transcripts Gallery Nermal-1-.png|Nermal as Sadness Oliver and company jenny.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Riley Anderson Cubot.png|Cubot as Bing Bong Category:Skippy and Slappy Ulimate Looney Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG